A Mother's Affection
by intoxicatedSquid
Summary: Roxy has a bit of a secret that she's managed to keep a long time from her mother. Alpha Rose/ Roxy [AU] **Rated M for: Incest, Sexual content **
1. Chapter 1

How long had it been?  
Roxy found this question rolling around in her brain for quite some time now. In fact, it had started bothering her ever since she'd first decided just how absolutely breath taking that woman was.  
She sighed wistfully, a smile crossing her lips as she closes her eyes.  
Just the pure thought of her made Roxy's whole body tingle.  
But she knew her feelings could never be returned.  
There was no way.  
Her mother would never think of her like that.  
Roxy's smile quickly turns into a frown as she curls up in her bed, rolling onto her side.  
It was useless thinking about it really. She'd exhausted nearly every possibility she could think of if her mom ever found out about it, playing all the scenarios in her head. It was safe to say that after 19 years of living with the woman, Roxy could form an almost accurate idea of how her mother would react.  
They were all bad, and most of them seemed to end up with her being completely ashamed to say the least.  
And yet…  
There was no way she could ever get that woman off her mind.  
Her mother was very elusive, and spent most of her time locked away in her grand study at the end hallway of the second floor. But when she did speak… Her voice could make any sane person fall to their knees. Roxy hated the way she melted so easily whenever she'd call her name.  
A gasp escapes from her lips.  
She hadn't even realized it at first, but her hand had somehow made its way down to her inner thigh.  
But it wasn't the first time she'd done something like this.  
Of course she'd thought it absolutely wrong, and struggled to push the idea out of her head.  
Though there was no escaping it after she'd 'found' a pair of panties while doing laundry. She couldn't be blamed if they just so happened to slip into the pocket of her jeans now could she?  
And yet there they were, pulled out from their new home under her pillow, and into her fist. Roxy's breath grew heavy as the sweet musky scent engulfed her nose, her other hand still busy at work. She'd wear them herself if it weren't for the fear of the garment loosing it's tantalizing smell.  
It was about time she played out one of those scenarios she so often indulged in.

Rose was seated comfortably behind her grand writing desk, rows of book shelves lining the wall behind her. Roxy swore her mother owned nearly every book imaginable, but her favorites were kept in a small stack on the wooden table by the window directly behind her desk.  
Perhaps this time Roxy would go ask for one of those books. She'd take any excuse she could find to spend time with her mother.  
"Roxy." The name falls so easily off her tongue it's almost a crime. "Is there something you need?" She'd look up from her papers at her with that serious gaze that just made Roxy want to obey her every command.  
"I was wondering if I could borrow a book?"  
Rose sets down her papers and sweeps a stray blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Is that really what you came in here for dear or is there something else on your mind?"  
"I… uhh" Roxy laughs nervously, her palms sweating as she stumbles on any kind of excuse she can think of. But it's too late. Her mother already knows her true intentions. Rose rises from her chair, leaning casually on the front of her desk as she gazes at her daughter. A martini glass finds it's way into her fingers and soon to her lips as well.  
"It's quite alright Roxy. A young woman of your age has every right to have these kinds of feelings…" A smirk dashes across her face against the glass as Roxy becomes even more flustered. "But it's a matter of whether or not you choose to act upon them that matters most." She chuckles a bit, setting her glass down on her desk again. "Perhaps you're not quite ready for that yet, are you?" The young woman is practically frozen solid and completely speechless as she watches her mother speak. Rose beckons for Roxy to come closer, her black lips curled into a sultry grin.  
She is there in almost an instant, standing right in front of her mother. A finger traces up the underside of Roxy's chin, raising it enough for their eyes to lock.  
"I've always thought you would be a beautiful young woman Roxy." Her face inches closer as her voice lowers slightly in tone. "If only I'd known just how breath taking you'd become…" Rose's hand slides softly down the side of her cheek, bringing their faces together, and letting their lips meet. -  
Roxy purrs softly into their kiss as she feels her mother's hand pushing softly against the small of her back, bringing them closer together. Her whole body felt like it was burning, the fire coursing through her skin and running straight between her thighs, making her gasp softly.  
"Roxy…" A faint echoing voice rang in her ears as she let passion take control of her body.  
"Roxy…" The voice was getting louder in her head, but when she realized it wasn't just in her imagination it was too late.

"Roxy!"  
The young woman's eyes snap open, and her heart stops with sheer horror. She scrambles to sit up in her bed.  
There she was, standing right in her doorway, looking down at her own flesh and blood.  
And there Roxy was, caught with her hands down her pants and a very familiar pair of undergarments covering her mouth and nose.  
The silence seemed to last for decades as she lay there, too afraid to move as her stomach twisted knots inside herself, making her nauseous. Tears began to well up in her soft pink eyes.  
Rose remained stoic, her mind racing despite how absolutely cloudy this… unique situation was.  
She sighs softly to herself as she sees the tears collecting in Roxy's eyes. In all honesty she shouldn't have barged in like that, but in her defense she had knocked quite a few times. She'd assumed her daughter might have just been out of the house, which made peeking into her room seem very harmless.  
"Roxy." Her chest tightens as the name rings in her ears. She felt so guilty hearing her name from her mother's lips now. Roxy hesitates, swallowing hard before mustering up enough strength to reply.  
"I-I'm sorry…" She barely chokes out before her eyes start to tear up once again, burying her face into her hands. This was a nightmare. No, it was worse than a nightmare. What kind of daughter does something like this? How would she ever-  
A hand slides across Roxy's cheek, stopping her thoughts completely.  
"It's alright Roxy." The young woman raises her head shakily, sniffling as tears stream down her cheeks. Her mother had the most beautiful lavender shaded eyes. "I had no intention of walking in on you like that, I should have been more careful." She brushes away a few strands of stray hair as she presses softly on her face with her pale skinned hand.  
Roxy felt a bit of relief, gazing into Rose's eyes like this. Perhaps she wasn't mad about it after all?  
Rose nods, seeing as her daughter has calmed down quite a bit, and lets her hand slip away.  
"But I would like to see you in my study later tonight. We need to discuss this incident." Her words became emotionless once again, sending a twinge through Roxy's chest.  
And with that she turned away and left, closing the door shut behind her.  
Roxy lets her body fall backwards, limp onto the bed with a heavy sigh.  
It seems she'd spoken too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The old wooden clock in the upstairs hallway rung low through the house.  
Roxy swallowed hard and peered down the dark corridor, dimly lit with a pair of electric oil lamps.  
Her mother had an affinity for old gothic style furnishings and antiques. It was pretty damn charming if Roxy had anything to say about it, but it also made Rose all that much more mysterious as well.  
As the large clock struck for the eighth time, she started her way down the hall, anxious about the whole situation. A soft light shown through the gap between the double doors of the study, but there was no way Roxy could see in without entering.  
Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the cold handle. Taking a deep breath she opens it slowly. The study was dimly lit, illuminated by a lamp on the wooden desk.  
There she was, sitting in her grand black leather chair, hands folded in front of her, obviously expecting Roxy's arrival.  
Time seemed to stand still in that bit of silence between them as Roxy's fate hung thick in the air.  
"Have a seat." Roxy tried as calmly as she could to slide her body into the chair, despite how absolutely tense she was. The cold leather sent chills right through her spine, resonating through her body and making her hair stand on end. It always smelled so thickly of cigarettes and hard liquor in here, a few scents Roxy had come to appreciate in recent years.  
Rose stood up slowly from her chair, the sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor breaks the weighted silence. She leans against the front of her desk and directs her gaze towards her daughter seated in the black chair.  
"I hope you won't mind me having a smoke." Rose inquires, withdrawing a cigarette from her desk to slide between her lips. "I'm sure you're used to it by now." Her lighter snaps open, igniting the end.  
Roxy's grip tightens on her jeans, her nails digging slightly into her skin below the fabric. She knew all too well just how much trouble she was already in, but she couldn't help the heat rising inside her. She watches intently as her mother blows a trail of smoke with a grin.  
"You seem to be… preoccupied at the moment dear. Is there something you'd care to discuss with me?" Roxy can feel her face starting to burn up with embarrassment.  
There was no way she could see through her that easily, right?  
Rose brings the filter to her lips again, breathing in before letting the smoke seep out from her mouth.  
"No… I don't suppose there would be. After all…" Heels click against the floor in a slow rhythm, stopping as the older woman stands before her daughter. "I'd rather not talk about myself."  
Her voice melts into Roxy's ears as she leans forward, putting her cigarette out in the ashtray next to her. Rose's eyes are locked tightly on Roxy, as her hands slide up the arms of the leather chair. The young woman's face flushes a light pink as she sinks back into the chair, her heart beating hard against her chest.  
"How did you grow up so fast?" The words lie inches away from their recipient, carrying forward as she reaches out to caress her daughter's face. A smirk forms against Rose's lips as she lets Roxy move closer, pressing into a kiss.  
Her nails dug even harder into her thighs as their lips met over and over in a series of soft, gentle touches. She couldn't resist like this much longer.  
Soon her arms were wrapped tightly around Rose's neck, deepening their kiss slightly.  
"Mmm…" Roxy purrs longingly against the older woman's lips her core aching with desire and lust.  
To her dismay, Rose's lips leave hers, pulling away slowly as she gazes into her half lidded needing eyes.  
"How does it feel Roxy? Do you enjoy kissing your mother like this?" She chuckles lowly, dragging a finger up the young girl's chin.  
Roxy can only let out a soft gasp in response, biting down on her lower lip. Never before had she felt such humiliation like this… and yet…  
Rose's hand slides tantalizingly slow up the length of her thigh, making her shiver and moan through her teeth.  
"I've barely even touched you yet." Her hand lingers between her legs, making the effort to keep from applying any pressure. Roxy struggles to keep her hips from rubbing herself against Rose's teasing hand, gasping and panting as she does.  
"Please…" She breathes out, looking up at her with pleading eyes. The older woman grins as she lets her hand slide back down Roxy's thigh.  
"You'd like that wouldn't you? Well I hate to disappoint you but, I believe I've accomplished my intention for this meeting of ours. I've got quite a bit of paperwork I must finish before tomorrow and it's getting quite late. Perhaps it's best if you head off to bed."  
Roxy is outright speechless as Rose walks back behind her desk, sitting down once again in her large chair, resuming her paperwork. Her eyes look over at Roxy again.  
"Good night Roxy." She says, dismissing her daughter once again.  
The young girl rises from her chair, turning to walk out of the study in a zombie like manor, shutting the doors behind her.  
What the heck just happened?  
She felt a bit numb, as though it'd all been some sort of dream, much like one of the scenarios she enjoyed playing out in her mind.  
The hallway seemed to last forever, until finally she was at her room again.  
There was no way she could get to sleep after something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning greeted Roxy with bright sunlight, filtering through the curtains of her bedroom window.  
Her eyes felt heavy as she rolled onto her side, away from the brightness. Had it all been a dream? Another one of her fantasies played out again?  
No no, it couldn't possibly have been.  
But then what was she to do?  
There was no question that she was yearning for more.  
Roxy swings her feet out from under her sheets, letting them land on the soft carpet beneath her. She stood up with a stretch, arching her back slightly before making her way to her dresser.  
What if she was to go back for more?  
There's no telling what could happen, but the sheer concept of feeling the same excitement yet again made Roxy very hopeful. Those hands touching her skin again…  
She didn't want to wait much longer.  
And she wouldn't have to.  
It was good fortune that Rose produced most of her work from home, more specifically her study. She rarely ever left the room, which made finding her a very simple task.  
Roxy emerged from her room, having dolled herself up enough to feel an air of confidence about her, and proceeded down the long hallway once again.  
That was odd. The doors to her study were open this time. Perhaps she'd just needed some air?  
As Roxy neared the large room, she finally noticed the obviously vacant desk chair occupying her mother's usual space. Her eyes scanned the area around her for any clues regarding the older woman's absence.  
There was nothing aside from a few interesting papers seated upon the grand wooden desk space. Most of the material visible involved various entries of writing which had been printed out and marked up with a purple ink pen. It was hard to tell what they entailed, but with closer investigation she realized they were pages Rose had been working on for one of her many stories. Each page was in moderately pristine condition, save for the occasional water ring that perfectly matched the base of a martini glass.  
"If I'd known you were interested in my writing I would have just copied these for you Roxy." The young girl nearly leaps out of her skin hearing the voice behind her and drops the stack of corrected papers on the floor. She turns around slowly to pick up the pages, coming face to face with her mother.  
"I…uh…" The girl stutters, freezing a moment before she sinks to the ground in front of Rose, gathering the papers in her hands as quickly as she can. "Sorry about that…"  
She can feel the weight of the gaze above her, making her sweat.  
"As flattering as your interest in my books is, I'm not so sure that's what you've come here for." Roxy swallows, freezing in place with the pile of pages clutched to her chest, trying hard to keep looking at the ground. "That most certainly is not the smell of my own perfume, now is it?" She can feel her face heating up, her mind becoming foggy.  
The air stands thick for but a moment before Roxy feels a heavy force weigh down on her, pushing her onto her back on the ground. A black heel rests itself against her shoulder, pinning her to the wooden floor. She can't help but follow her eyes up the length of the sleek leg, covered only partially by a tight elegant black dress. A grin lies tauntingly on the lips of Rose Lalonde, who gazes down at her daughter beneath her shoe.  
"You've come back for more, haven't you?" She chuckles, raising her chin. The older woman slides her foot from Roxy's body, slipping off her heels and setting them on her desk. "This one isn't rhetorical dear, I would in fact like you to answer for me."  
She swallows hard, her body practically glued to the floor as she scrambles for something to respond with.  
"Yeah…" She barely chokes out, her eyes avoiding any contact with her mother's.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to speak up dear." Rose hums as she slowly traces her foot down Roxy's chest. "I hadn't quite heard you." Her toes reach their destination just above the hem of the girl's skirt, tantalizingly close to her throbbing core.  
Roxy gasps, her back arching from the agonizing closeness of relief.  
"Yes. I want more…" She manages to breath out audibly, biting her bottom lip, trying not to squirm more than she can help.  
Rose lifts her foot from Roxy's body, smirking down at her with a scoff.  
"I can't believe how naughty you've become Roxy." She taunts before sliding up the skirt with her foot. "Begging your mother to do this to you." Her toes press firmly against Roxy's center, making her gasp out and throw her head back in response. "What a slut."  
Roxy grits her teeth, her eyes snapping shut as she grips at the floorboards. The throbbing wouldn't cease, and radiated through her thighs as she struggled not to rub her hips into her mother's foot.  
She was so humiliated like this.  
But all that could pass through her clouded mind was the simple thought of release.  
"R-Rose…" She breathes out heavily, gazing up with half lidded eyes.  
The older woman presses her toe against the girl's panties, rubbing her clit softly through the fabric. It wasn't hard to notice just how soaked she was from all this, which made Rose realize just how hot her own body felt. She positions herself in one of the chairs sitting in front of her desk, her foot still busy at work making Roxy squirm and gasp beneath her.  
"Roxy dear, I'd love to help you out more but your willingness seems to have stirred my desire as well." She pulls her foot away yet again, moving to spread her legs open for her.  
Roxy slowly rises to her knees, her jaw falling slightly as she gazes upon the absolutely intoxicating sight. What peaked her interest the most was the now apparent pair of purple laced panties that lay beneath her mother's dress. "Won't you take care of it for me?"  
A chill ran down the girl's spine as she found herself inching closer on her hands and knees, her head soon stopped between Rose's thighs. She looks up for approval, which is granted eagerly to her by a firm hand woven in her hair, pushing her forward.  
Her lips press softly against the cloth, her mind filling with ecstasy as she can't help but inhale the heavy aroma.  
"I do hope you aren't planning on just sitting there sniffing me." Roxy purrs as the hand on her head tugs lightly at her hair. She slides her tongue obediently up the length of her mother's soaked panties, sucking softly over her clit. They were almost as wet as her own now.  
Rose moans softly, cupping her left breast in her hand, tracing circles over her nipple with her thumb.  
Roxy grips the band of her underwear in her teeth, tugging at them and pulling them down slowly around her ankles. The hand finds it's way back to her head, guiding her face into her wet folds. She couldn't help but to slide a hand down her own skirt as she sucked gently at her mother's core, her middle and index fingers slipping inside of her.  
Rose couldn't help but moan out and gasp in pleasure as Roxy's tongue circled her clit, her grip on her hair growing tighter. The young girl continues fingering herself, plunging in and out with the same rhythm of her mouth, curling her fingers up inside of herself hard as she sucks more.  
She winces a bit as her hair is pulled harder now, Rose gasping out louder, nearing her climax. Roxy flicks her tongue harder against her center, moaning into her mother's body as she starts to near her peak as well.  
With one sharp gasp, Rose's hips jerk upwards, climaxing hard with Roxy not far behind her.  
The two sit breathless for a moment, the younger girl's head resting gently on her mother's inner thigh, who is leaned back in her chair, hand softly petting her daughter's hair.  
Rose grins and raises Roxy's chin up to lock eyes with her.  
"Not bad. Perhaps you will get better with time."


End file.
